Han Solo
Han Solo is a main character in the Star Wars franchise. He was the deuteragonist of the original trilogy, one of the secondary tritagonists of The Force Awakens, the first movie in the sequel trilogy (alongside Leia Organa), a posthumous character in The Last Jedi, the second movie in the sequel trilogy, the eponymous main protagonist of his own anthology film, Solo: A Star Wars Story,'' and a minor character in the non-canon 2014 Warner Bros film ''The Lego Movie. He is a human from Corellia who achieved galactic fame as a member of the Rebel Alliance and later the New Galactic Republic. Han Solo is the pilot of a ship called the Millennium Falcon. His best friend is a wookiee named Chewbacca. He is the husband of Leia Organa and the father of Kylo Ren. He is also the arch-enemy of Jabba the Hutt and the bounty hunter, Boba Fett. He was portrayed by Harrison Ford, who also portrayed Indiana Jones, Rick Deckard, President James Marshall, Rooster, Dr. Richard Kimble, and John Thornton. A younger version of him is portrayed by Alden Ehrenreich in the film Solo: A Star Wars Story. History Pre-LOTM The movie reveals how Han got the Millennium Falcon and how he met and befriended Chewbacca and Lando Calrissian. During the start, he and the heroes managed to defeat the Galactic Empire by putting an end to their plans for good. Personality Han is at first cynical, reluctant, and stern as he was only "In it for the money" in order to try to pay off Jabba the Hutt. Earlier in his life Solo didn't believe in the Force, and believed that "Hockey Religions and Ancient Weapons are no match for a good blaster at your side". As he joins the Rebellion, falls in love with Princess Leia and eventually helps rid the galaxy of Vader and Sidious; He becomes loyal, helpful and caring towards his friends. Even though, he is tough and reluctant, He does occasionally have a funny side and can be very sarcastic. He also soft side for Chewbacca and Luke Skywalker, as he would take a bullet for them. After witnessing what the Jedi could do he came to believe in the Force, stating that it and the Jedi were indeed real. Meister of War Han Solo made a first appearance in the story. He helped the heroes to defeat Johan Liebert and his henchmen for good. LOTM: The New Multi-Universal War Han Solo makes a return in the next story to help the rest of our heroes. Gallery The-Force-Awakens-34.png|Old Han Solo Han Solo.jpg Han Solo 23.jpg HanSoloTrailer.jpg Category:Characters Category:Mercenaries Category:Humans Category:Sexy characters Category:Characters hailing from the Star Wars universe Category:Heroes Category:Anti Heroes Category:Crazy Awesome Characters Category:The Speed Crusade Category:Partner Category:Main Members of The Speed Crusade Category:The A-Team Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe (The A-Team story) Category:Characters in Meister of War Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Harrison Ford Category:Gun Users Category:Pilots Category:Characters favorite by Menslady125 Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Handsome Characters Category:Awesome Characters Category:Likable Characters Category:Brunettes Category:Characters in LOTM: The New Multi-Universal War Category:Returning Characters to appear in LOTM: The New Multi-Universal War Category:Major Characters in LOTM: The New Multi-Universal War Category:Father of Villain Category:Characters Menslady125 loves the most Category:Enemies of Palpatine's New Galactic Empire Category:Characters liked by Officer Candy Apple Category:Breakout Characters Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Dana Snyder Category:Space Pirates Category:Characters who Gamble Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Toshiyuki Morikawa Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Max Mittelman Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Neil Ross Category:Pirates Category:Kidnapped Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Saved Souls